monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Fear-A-Mid Power
Description Volume 2, Episode 3: Cleo orders the ghouls to cheer at every school event leading up to the big game. Will they knock 'em dead, or will heads roll when a Gloom Beach judge appears in the crowd? Summary With the fearleading squad re-established Cleo is once again back to her old demanding ways. She pushes them to do over the top stunts that they are too inexperienced for and then tells them that they are “an embarrassment to the art of fearleading” when they mess up. As punishment she then orders them to cheer at every school event. At the city chess championship (a zombie exclusive affair) Slow-Moe is about to win but Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen’s cheering confuses him causing him to crush his key piece making all the zombies very angry. At the swim meet Clawdeen accidentally pushes Frankie into the water during a cheer and she electrocutes everyone in the pool. At a debate between Monster High and another high school lead by Mr. Where they keep interrupting the Monster High team so they are not able to offer a rebuttal. Finally at the casketball game Cleo supervises them and learns from Ghoulia that she heard that the Gloom Beach judges are coming to check them out tonight. Frankie sees that Heath is trying to get Draculaura’s attention by blowing her a puff of heart shaped smoke but she just turns her head and scornfully says “Heath Burns ignore!” Draculaura then tells Frankie she wishes Clawd who is the captain of the casketball team would look over and she suggests they should make a pyramid with Draculaura on top. Even with Cleo’s protests that they are not ready yet she is forced to be part of the pyramid. Things seem to be going alright until Mr. Hackington, the mad science teacher, shouts out “Blood sausages! Get em while they’re still beatin!” Draculaura, who is extremely hemophobic, faints and she falls off, but is caught by Clawd who was about to make the winning shot. The crowd begins to boo and Draculaura is seen crying all by herself. Heath burns comes over then stupidly tells her what she did was awesome and that he bets it’s already posted on fright tube. “How could I have agreed to go to the scream team rally with a jerk like you?!” she retorts. Suddenly Clawd appears, offering to take her to the rally instead. She sadly lets him know she already said she’s go with Heath but when Clawd asks Heath if he can replace him as her date he nervously accepts then runs away. Clawd tells her he’ll pick her up at six and walks way. Draculaura turns around and Clawdeen is standing there. “So you’re going to the date with my brother huh?” she suspiciously asks and Draculaura just smiles nervously. In the meantime Frankie asks Cleo if she is okay and Cleo replies angrily that she is not okay. “I don’t see how things could get any worse” she says. She realizes that she has a text and passes the phone to Frankie. “We’ll be in touch signed Scary Murphy, Gloom Beach” she reads. Notes * The title may refer to "pyramid power", the supposed magical properties possessed by the Egyptian pyramids. * The casketball team competing against Monster High seems to consist of vampires. However, one of their team is the background catboy. This isn't simply a case of mere model recycling either, as Monster High is the only school open to all monsters. Ergo, it is impossible for a werecat to be on the team of a vampire-only school. * The animators got exceptionally lazy with the audience of the casketball team right after Monster High lost the game. Not only do they in general have a large selection of background models, some even showed up among the audience in the webisode prior. Yet for some reason, the post-loss audience consists of a handful of different models duplicated at least once and differentiated with barely visible adjusted color schemes. Category:Webisodes Category:Volume 2